The Watch
by DarkSilverMaiden
Summary: A mysterious watch is made with magical time properties. How much trouble is it going to get four girls in to? Involve the Reikai Tantei. Apparently a lot.
1. The Beginning

**"The Watch": By DarkSilverMaiden & LightBlueMaiden**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any anime and book references in this fan fiction. I am not making money on this for my own private benefit. If I was, I would not spend time babbling on about some silly disclaimer, now would I? I do however own Roxanne. Linnea, Faline, and Merle own themselves. This is under my account because Faline is not allowed to have her own, Linnea is too wrapped up in her project to grow a purple lime, and Merle is too lazy. Enjoy._

* * *

Bang! The door of the house swung open to reveal a girl with her arms full of brown paper bags.

"I'm home with the groceries!" a winded sixteen year old shouted. She received three shouts of recognition, a pounding of random organ keys, and three bodies fell down the stairs.

"Linnea! Remember to pick up your keyboards and don't keep them on the steps!" a muffled reply came from the bottom of the pile.

"My sibster Faline, I'm just showing my individuality." Linnea said as she stood up and brushed herself off.

"Remind me what a 'sibster' is again, please!" Faline blew a stray strand of light brown hair from her face and tried to stand up, but found she couldn't because there was another body on top of her.

"Well, I think it's when you're like a sibling and a sister, or something screwy like that that only Linnea could make up," the third voice said while poking her two index fingers together thoughtfully.

"Eggzacitally, Merle my sibster-friend!" Linnea said while helping Merle and Faline up with both arms outstretched.

"Well, I would appreciate some sibsterly help with these groceries!" the girl at the door called while struggling to keep her balance with the packages. The other girls rushed over and each grabbed a package from the girl's hands.

"So, what are you cooking tonight for dinner Roxanne?" Faline asked inquiringly with an innocent smile on her lips.

"Yeah, it's your week to cook," Merle said with a glint in her eyes.

"I think we were all getting sick of Faline's burned-slash-charred messes and I know Merle was marking off on the calendar on when your week for cooking came up. And did I mention-" Merle's hand slapped over Linnea's mile-a-minute mouth and smiled nervously with a sweat-drop on the side of her head. Faline looked positively venomous-and ready to strike. She opened her mouth to say something to Linnea and Merle when a muffin was stuffed in her mouth.

"H-how d-do you l-like m-my new m-muffin recipe?" Roxanne asked shakily. "D-does it n-need m-more ch-chocolate ch-chips?" Faline glared as much as she could with a muffin in her mouth.

"Jeeze, Faline. You make muffins look deadly with that glare!" Roxanne chuckled softly as she unpacked the bags and put them in the kitchen. She gently waved her hands around like she was caressing the air, and the boxes and bags went to their proper places in the cupboards. The brown bags folded themselves and stacked up in the cupboard under the sink.

"Showoff," Faline and Merle poked their heads around the corner and laughed. Roxanne summoned up a large pot, set it gently on the stove, and possessed the kitchen to make dinner.

"Oh, I invited our neighbors over for dinner tonight, so go get cleaned up." She said while spreading a white linen tablecloth over the dining room table only to find out that there were little green and purple limes painted on it. The girls paled when they saw the 'sign.

"Linnea! NO!" They all screamed in unison. Unbeknownst to them, Linnea had her headphones on and was listening to her Aqua CD. That only meant one thing-she was painting on something that wasn't a canvas.

The girls ran upstairs only to find that the hallway was in the same state as the poor tablecloth. It was covered in little green and purple limes. Oh dear God not again. This was the third time this month. By this time they had gotten down a system. Merle grabbed the headphones, palate, and paintbrushes. Faline and Roxanne grabbed Linnea and held her still.

"What were you trying to do?" Merle said while rubbing her temples with her free hand. Linnea gave an innocent laugh.

"Redecorating the hallway. It looked bland. I added flavor to it." Linnea said while inspecting her purple fingernails with little limes painted on them.

"Well, make it go back to the way it was! We decide on things as a group!" Faline declared with a sigh. Linnea gave a wobbly smile and the puppy-dog eyes to her friends.

"It was meant to be a surprise, though." Linnea cried some tears for the added effect. The girls didn't buy it, but another look at her made their glares subside into smiles.

"Well anyways, could you make the paint go back in the tubes like last time? That was really cool!" Roxanne added hopefully. Linnea nodded and wiggled her nose with her index finger. The wet paint from the walls upstairs and on the tablecloth in the dining room flowed in the air, defying gravity, and went back into their appropriate tubes leaving the white walls immaculately clean. As soon as the caps were screwed on and the art supplies drifted from Merle's arms and into their appropriate baskets in Linnea's room, the doorbell sounded.

"Crap," Roxanne whacked her forehead against the palm of her hand, "they're here"

* * *

Kurama and Hiei waited patiently by the mahogany and stained glass door of an old two- story stone house covered with ivy. His mother and step-father had just moved from bustling Tokyo, to a quiet, out of the way house in Akita. The culture was rich and neighbors were friendly. Moving away from his fellow Spirit Team Members had been hard because every time that Koenma sent a tape, it would have to be relayed by Botan from Tokyo to Akita. She objected to flying at night and often grumbled about 'loosing precious beauty-sleep.' Kurama could only begin to think about the offending comment of Yusuke's.

On the other hand, Akita had one of the best schools in the country and had many art and science museums, as well as plenty of little book/coffee shops. One in which he had met Roxanne. He had startled her causing her to spill her double chocolate-chip frappucinno all over the front of his sweater. In addition to offering to get the dirty charcoal-gray sweater dry-cleaned, which he refused, she invited him over for dinner that night. Kurama could not stop thinking about the comical look on her face when he had tapped her on the shoulder to ask where the reference section was. She had jumped, startling both him and several other customers and let the plastic coffee container in her hand go flying backwards, spilling all over the front of him. The expression on her face was a mix of shock and utter embarrassment. Her long, dark brown hair streaked purple had whipped around hitting the other side of her face and her blue-green eyes were wide with awe.

During this time, Hiei was using his jagan-eye to scan the premises looking for anything out of the ordinary. Kurama had persuaded him to come with him by egging him on with a carton of 'Ben and Jerry's - Vanilla Bean.' That got his attention and he immediately took the offer, hook-line-and sinker. While probing the Fox's mind he had found out that he was bribing him because he did not want to go to a house full of girls alone. He had good reason. Kurama had been getting fan mail from the girls back at his old school and at his new school already. The mail carrier had become suspicious of the sack of mail all addressed to Shuchi Minamino. 'Oh, boy not this again.' Hiei smirked inwardly. The Fox's kind nature would make him respond to every one of the letters. Hiei just hoped he wouldn't have to lick the stamps like last time.

Several crashes from the inside of the house got their attention. A shadowed figure opened the door yelling something about 'individuality' and 'keyboards.' A barefoot girl in tan cargo pants and a lime green tee-shirt with purple long sleeves attached on to it opened the door.

"Hello! You must be…um…wait…let me think… Roxanne! What was his name again? By the way he looks really hot! You snagged yourself a good-…" two sets of hands muffled her while an angry voice let out a growl. Linnea was pulled back into the house and a blushingRoxanne smoothed her disheveled hair and opened the door to invite them in.

"Well, please come in. I see you have already met my friend Linnea." she led them inside closing the door behind them and made a slashing movement with her index finger to her throat while pointing at Linnea. The guests took off their shoes and left them with the rest of the shoes lined up against the one wall.

"Um… I guess that leaves me to introduce Merle and Faline. Faline is the short one." Roxanne said while smirking. Faline glared and led them into the cozy family room that had a fire already burning in the fireplace. The living room was colored in deep reds, oranges and yellows and gave the impression that the room itself was producing the heat. A beautiful calico cat was curled up in a cat bed near the fireplace purring softly.

"Oh, that's Cato. Make yourself at home. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Roxanne announced while making her way through the swing doors into the kitchen only to find that a gigantic brownish blackish dog was licking his lips of the last of the shrimp alfredo sauce.

"MOOSE!" an angry voice interrupted the card game that was beginning in the living room. Merle fumbled with the cards and they went up in the air like confetti. The large dog barreled out of the kitchen making the swing doors flap wildly. Roxanne waggled a wooden spoon at the gigantic dog.

"This is the last time I leave the kitchen unattended with that dog around!" Roxanne yelled. Moose huddled in a corner whimpering.  
" And you! You sir are supposed to be on a diet! D-I-E-T! Diet!" she grumbled and whacked herself in the head with the spoon retreating back to the kitchen mumbling about not watching him enough.

"Is she alright?" Kurama whispered to Faline.

"Eventually, but she needs some time to simmer down and make a new alfredo sauce."

Five minutes later, Kurama laid down his cards revealing a full house and brought the large pot over to his side of the table. Everyone sighed. Except for Hiei, who knew that he had cheated all along. Back in the kitchen, Roxanne was talking to Gladys. Gladys was their supercomputer who had a secret artificial intelligence chip that allowed her to make astral projections of herself, function on her own, and make decisions and choices on her own. Basically, she was a second mother to all of them.

"Okay, a pinch of garlic and that will be done." Gladys said while in her astral projection form bustling around the kitchen cheerily. Roxanne was sulking with a piece of dark chocolate Gladys had given her to calm her temper.

"Grr… that was so aggravating. They will probably think we're strange like the rest of these ningens. I mean, how are we supposed to act around them? They took our jobs. We were demoted to 'Rekai Tantei Number Two' because of them! Do I have a right to be angry?" Roxanne said between bites of chocolate. Gladys set out six servings of noodles on corresponding plates and drizzled the sauce over it. She gave a sympathetic smile.

"I understand how you feel. I miss being on the missions too, but I do not think you could hold a grudge against them. I mean, Yama was out on vacation for the week leaving that twerp in charge. If you want someone to blame, blame Koenma. I never liked him very much. He was always such a stuck-up brat." Roxanne stood up giving Gladys a hug and grabbing the dishes from her.

"Thanks Gladys. You always know how to make someone feel better." Roxanne winked and backed out the kitchen doors setting the plates on the table. She returned to the kitchen where Gladys handed her a basket of breadsticks and a pitcher of water. Gladys had already set the table in advance during the paint fiasco. Roxanne set them on the table and smiled with satisfaction.

"Dinner is served." she said calling them to the table. Supper was served without a hitch.

* * *

"So, Kurama," Merle asked, "what brings you from Tokyo to Akita? Surely, it can't be the dogs." Merle said while alluding to the breed of dogs this part of Japan was famous for. Kurama smiled, recognizing the reference.

"My mother and step-father wanted to get out of the city after they married, so they thought Akita might be the place to go. The history and culture is wonderful here. I am looking forward to the cherry blossoms in the spring." He said casually. Faline kept sneaking glances at Hiei behind the thick volume she was reading. Linnea noticed it and it was too late when the question came pouring out of her mouth.

"So, Hiei, what's your story? Faline seems interested in your wonderfully spiky pineapple headedness that I do believe that she has fallen under you spell. I mean you two are the same height. Why not tie the knot early?" Several crickets sounded while the rest of them twitched. Faline became red with embarrassment.

"LINNEA I AM GONNA KILL YOU!" the normally quiet teen shut the many-volumed book and launched it straight for Linnea's head. Linnea caught it easily, flipped through the pages, and quoted.

"The art of swordsmanship is a practiced skill of refined and artistic movement. The student can learn with a bokken or shinai first and move up to a standard katana. From there-" Linnea was cut off when Faline took her book and headed up the stairs to her room.

"Let's go Moose," the large dog followed her up the steps accordingly. The silence seemed undead.

"We should be going soon, my mother will soon become worried." Kurama said while checking his watch. Hiei followed Kurama to the foyer to retrieve his shoes. Roxanne shot her friends a dark glare and followed to bid them goodnight. As they slipped on their shoes, Roxanne took the time to apologize.

"I am so sorry about this whole meeting. This was all my fault I should have just have got your shirt dry-cleaned. Gladys let Linnea have sugar this morning." She sighed apologetically. They shot her an inquisitive stare.

"Who's Gladys?" Kurama asked politely. Roxanne looked around for a cue and found Gladys by the kitchen doors. "Aunt" Gladys mouthed.

"Um… Gladys is my aunt," she rolling her eyes, "she went out for the night and left us the house."

"Oh, alright." Kurama said with shifty eyes. Roxanne opened the door for them and walked them down the front path. Kurama turned around, took Roxanne's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of it gently. While his head was down Roxanne twitched and stared. Hiei smirked, enjoying her torment. Kurama dropped her hand and smiled. Roxanne followed with a forced one.

"Well it was nice seeing you and maybe we can get together another time," she said while mentally saying 'never'. She waved as they walked down the road to Kurama's house. When she thought it a good time, she ran back inside closing the door and bolting all the locks.

"Oh my goodness that was so strange! That custom is so outdated!" Roxanne said while wiping her hand against her dark blue jeans. Merle, Linnea, and Faline laughed from the top of the stairs.

"They must think we are so weird!" Merle said while clutching her sides. Cato, the cat from before, sauntered from his comfortable spot by the fire, into the foyer, and jumped up on Roxanne's shoulder where he made a perch. Roxanne stroked his fur.

"Everyone thinks your strange," Cato said in a calm voice. He held out a white paw, and extended his claws for careful inspection. Merle gave him a dead look and started to retort when Faline made a comment.

"C'mon Cato get out of that form. You look ridiculous." Cato sniffed.

"I actually like this form. I am-" he thought looking for the word, "travel-sized." he said while smirking. He hopped down off of Roxanne's shoulder, shook out his fur , and arched his spine. He grew in size and darkened in color becoming a splendid mysterious black jaguar. Cato circled around Roxanne, rubbing himself up against her legs and gracefully sat down and purred as Roxanne stroked his head.

"There we go. Back to what we consider 'normal'." Faline said with a smile.

* * *

"You could have at least said something." Kurama told Hiei as they walked back down the road to Kurama's house. Hiei gave a glare.

"I didn't feel like it fox." he said grumpily. He looked at Kurama then shook his head smirking. Kurama looked at him quizzically.

"Why did you kiss that girl's hand?" Hiei asked.

"Well, it is an English custom to kiss the hand of your hostess when you leave their presence or meet them for the first time. I noticed that the book that Faline was reading was printed in English and it reminded me that they were English." Kurama said with a shrug. Hiei smirked and let out a chuckle.

"Fox, they are American, not English. They didn't have a British accent." Kurama paled when Hiei said this and whacked himself in the forehead.

There is a dark room with one bare bulb hanging from the ceiling. The time is 11:03 p.m. Two figures have welder's masks. One has a torch and the other has a bonding stick. They are huddled over an old-fashioned pocket watch. They murmur in hushed tones. Suddenly, the watch back closes shut with a snap, startling the two. It lights up with a green light coming from the inside of it. It looks almost demonic. There is a rush of wind, and the two figures jump back avoiding the beams of green light.

"Well, that worked well." the first figure said while pulling off the mask. It revealed Faline. The second figure also took their mask off.

"Let's just hope Koenma doesn't find out about this," Roxanne said picking up the watch delicately and putting it into a silken draw-string bag. Faline opened a blue foam-lined suitcase and Roxanne set the bag in. Roxanne locked the suitcase was locked with a key. Faline took the key and placed it onto her tongue. She closed her mouth and hid it into a pocket of skin at the roof of her mouth commonly known as a "Magician's Pocket.

"Or worse, Yama could send us straight to Sprit Prison." Roxanne commented again while smirking.

"Yes, but then he would feel guilty like last time and stick us on probation." Faline chimed in. They both laughed while sticking the suitcase in a hidden wall safe. The combination was set and they walked out of the room, locking the door behind them. The time was 6:00 a.m.

* * *

LBM: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of our story.  
DSM: Repondes Sil te plait!  
LBM: You and your French.  
DSM: Whatever. Just because you can't speak it does not mean you can just hate it instantly.  
LBM: (Sticks out tongue)  
REVIEW 


	2. The Motive

The Watch

We finally find out more about the girls. Chaos ensues. I own no references to Yu Yu Hakusho or any book used in this fic or any powers the girls might possess.

?…………..?…………...?...?...?...?

"Koenma, sir, we have a problem!" a flustered Botan burst into the young prince's office flying on her oar. The ferry girl did her best to stop, but she flew forward crashing into teenage-form Koenma who was sitting on his desk filing papers. They both tumbled to the floor, Koenma somehow landing on top of Botan. Koenma smirked.

"Now Botan, I didn't know you were coming on to me." he smirked while Botan blushed. "If you wanted to have a conversation that badly, you could have set up an appointment." Botan blushed an even deeper shade, but got her courage up to taunt him back.

"Why, Koenma sir, since you are always on top of things, I would say you were coming onto me." It was Koenma's turn to blush. A beeping noise startled them both. Above them stood Merle with her trusty video camera in hand taping their every action.

"Can you move a little to the left, I can't get the right shot with this terrible lighting," Merle whined. She smirked and apparated with a snap. Where to? The corner of the ceiling, of course, to take in the full scene. Koenma got up and helped Botan with one hand.

"She deserves another two years probation for that." Koenma grumbled. Botan blushed and laughed. "Now, what did you want to tell me?" he asked as he sat back down in his poufy chair. Botan chewed nervously on her nail.

"Well, you see sir, Spirit Team Number One, sir, they are currently in a bit of a pickle, sir, and I do believe that they need assistance, sir-" Botan stammered but was cut off by Koenma who was beginning to lose his temper.

"Say it already Botan!" He interjected. Botan swallowed her nervousness.

"The boys have been captured during their mission to You-Know-Who's castle in Makai where You-Know-Who has taken residence." she stated simply looking around for people who could be listening. Koenma's face paled.

"You-Know-Who isn't going to be very happy that You-Know-Who is in You-Know-Who's castle. You-Know-Who will most probably throw something at me and then worry about the grand staircase in the castle." Koenma sighed.

"Let's just hope that the boys are safe from You-Know-Who for now." Botan sighed while putting a hand on Koenma's shoulder. Koenma relaxed into her touch. "Shall I summon them?" Botan asked.

"Might as well," Koenma sighed, "they most probably already know because of the LITTLE SPY from earlier." Koenma sighed and waved toward the corner where Merle was hiding.

"Kuso," she said and apparated home, then apparated back. "I am not little!" She stuck out her tongue and dissapparated with a snap.

………?………?……...?...?

"Get up! Pronto! Get up peoples!" Merle shouted at the top of her lungs as she dissapparated back into the house. Several bodies fell down the stairs and took fighting positions. Faline was wearing a pair of sleeping bottoms that were about two sizes too big and pooled down at her ankles with a worn t-shirt that went down to her knees. Linnea wore fuzzy lime green pants with a blue shirt that had a softball logo in the front of it. Roxanne wore a pair of black sleeping bottoms with a tank top on that had an embroidery on it. All three girls had red rimmed eyes and mussed hair. They had grabbed random "weapons" from their rooms and were in an attack position looking around for the intruders. Linnea had a bat from softball, Roxanne hadher Literature textbook, and Faline brandished a nail file. Merle sweat-dropped.

"There is no intruder, I just had to tell you some good news!" she smiled and the girls dropped their "weapons". Suddenly, Gladys burst in with an old-fashioned silk nightgown and housecoat on carrying a glass paperweight. Her curly brown-blonde hair was still held a few hair combs and her glasses slid halfway down her nose.

"Okay, who's intruding? Security system's on and the house is in artillery mode. We'll fight them do the death and deletion!" she looked around at the girl's shocked faces. "What did I miss?" she looked confused. Another figure skidded to a stop in front of them clad in a pair of flannel draw-string pants with virtual shaving cream still on his face. He was manned with a razor and a hairdryer. Everyone looked toward him and stared at Gladys's husband Lyndon- the printer.

"What in the bloody blazes is goin' on luvs! Yea send us inta attack mode an everythin' getting us all riled up for nothin'!" he spoke with his heavy accent. It was a very funny sight indeed. The girls tried to contain their laughter behind their hands. Then, the cellar door burst open. In the frame stood a tall man with shaving cream on his face armed with razor and Punjab lasso. The phantom rested his head against the doorframe and panted heavily. He cursed in French silently and looked around at the others. The girls had about enough. They all burst out laughing at the fact that both men had been shaving at the same time in the middle of the night. Erik and Lyndon looked at each other with confusion,

"Do you happen to know what the hell is going on?" an irritated Erik asked a befuddled Lyndon. Lyndon shook his head.

"I've got no idea what so ever," he said while looking back at Erik. They both sighed.

"Women!" they exclaimed. By this time the girls had calmed down and Merle was the first to speak.

"I've got some good news on this camera right here," she held up the camcorder with pride. "This will end our repulsive job as Spirit World assassins! We're back on top baby! Number One!" she exclaimed happily. The others looked around in shock and grins spread on their faces.

"Now how did you do that Merle? Did you catch Koenma sleep talking or something?" Faline asked disbelievingly. Merle smiled as they all sat down in the living room while she hooked up the camcorder to the television. Everyone sat back and waited anxiously for the good news.

The scene started off with Merle video-taping herself in the air vents talking about her secret mission to humiliate Koenma and take over the world. A collective sigh engulfed the room. Merle pouted and fast-forwarded it. The scene played out and everyone celebrated by going back to bed. Roxanne growled and cursed silently on the way to her room.

………………?……………..?...?...?...?...?...?

In the said castle in the middle of Makai down in the dungeons sat Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama in separate cells. Yusuke across from Kurama, Kurama beside Hiei, and Hiei across from Kuwabara. They had been held captive for four days thus far. Their powers had been drained to a miniscule level; so much that only Hiei and Kurama could only make a marble-sized ball of fire and make weeds grow. The only thing they could do was wait. Wait and hope that someone from Rekai would come and save them before their captor killed them or dying of boredom.

……….?…………….?...?...?...?...?

High in the highest turret of the castle brooded their captor. Clad in tight fitting leather pants and a loose-fitting ecru-colored haori he scryed into a bowl of water. He saw his prisoners in their misery, his enemies sleeping peacefully in their beds, and his prize reading in a comfortable chair with a thick volume on her lap. He smiled revealing his pointed fangs. He broke the scrying connection and looked at his own reflection in the bowl. Orange and violet eyes met his reflection in the water. Black, long, messy hair framed his face down past his shoulder blades. Black cat ears stood erect on the top of his head listening to every sound. He frowned and backhanded the bowl across the table where it smashed into the wall. He smirked and finished his can of fresh tuna, tossing the fork to the side. He sat back on his chair and waited for his prey to arrive.

…………………………?…...?...?...?...

DSM: The plot ensues.

LBM: Don't cha mean, "The plot thickens"?

DSM: No, ensues is a better word and use better grammar.

LBM: Alright, but can't we tell them who the WHO's were? Wait, now you've got me started.

DSM: I didn't start you on anything you came up with it yourself.

LBM: (little fox noise) Review please.

DSM: That too.


	3. The Castle

The Watch

Disclaimer: Me no own you no sue. Please don't kill.

?…………………….?…...?...?...?...

"Who's ready for breakfast?" Erik called up the stairs. A chorus of "I'm comings" and "In a seconds" graced his ears. He walked back to the kitchen checking on the plates staying warm in the oven, and setting the table.

'Just think,' he mused, 'no more assassinations, grubby paperwork, and especially no more cleaning innocents blood off our sword..'

'We're getting spoiled,' a voice from his subconscious mused. He daydreamt for a moment, but was interrupted by a crash and yelling about "keyboards" and "individuality".

"Well, that takes care of that," he smirked. The four girls rushed into the kitchen and glomped him around the waist, nearly knocking him over.

"Good morning, Erik," they chorused letting go and scrambling to their chairs. It was a very special day indeed when Erik made breakfast. He set the plates in front of them while all eyes waited for their mystery breakfast to be unveiled. Erik snapped his fingers and the covers on the food were whisked away to reveal….

?…………………….?…...?...?...?...

"When the heck is pacifier breath going to realize that we're missing?" an angry Yusuke yelled to the person in the cell across from him. The said person merely turned their back to him while muttering about "patience" and "stupid humans".

"C'mon Hiei, talk! I'm bored to death over here." Hiei flipped a glance over his shoulder.

"You always say you don't have enough time for anything," he said smirking, "well now that you have it, make use of it." Yusuke growled in anger and threw a pebble at him which it him smack in the middle of his forehead.

"You baka," Hiei ground out rubbing his third eye, "I ought to murder you!" He yelled.

"Well, maybe if you put that stupid eye to some use, we would be out of here by now," Yusuke said venomously, his voice growing in intensity.

"That's it, you're dead!" Hiei burst out. Both men (more like toddlers) thrust themselves against the bars of their cells, Hiei thrusting his arms and bladeless sword out as far as they would go, and Yusuke trying to reach him with his hands to pummel him. However, they remained just inches away from each other, flailing helplessly in the air. A dark chuckle made them freeze.

"Now, boys now's not the time to get brash towards each other," their captor said while strolling up to the frozen pair. They both quickly drew themselves back into their enclosures and settled down as far away from each other as possible.

"Something is the problem and we must fix it," the unknown demon said sickeningly sweetly. He received two glares from his captives. He smirked.

"Don't worry, I can make it all better." He crooned pulling out two band-aids from the sleeves of his haori. "One for you," he said slipping one between the bars of Yusuke's cell, "and one for you." he smiled slipping the other under Hiei's. He laughed but was interrupted by a rough, scratchy voice.

"So you think you're such a big shot keeping us powerless and captive here?" Kuwabara yelled out from the cell next to Hiei's. He pressed himself against the bars. "You know what you are? A loser that smells like ucky tuna. Yeah, that's what I'll call you, Mr. Ucky Tuna Breath!" he yelled maturely. Their captor walked calmly over to his cell.

"Well, first of all," their captor began calmly, then suddenly turned to menacing fury, "MY NAME IS LORD FELIX, AND SECOND…" he said slowly calming down, "since you seem to hate the wondrous aroma of my favorite food you can eat it for the rest of your stay here at my castle." He flounced out snapping his fingers. Two robed guards set dishes out in front of them and left as soon as they came.

"Can you not do this every time he comes down here?!" Kurama said, silent until then. He walked over to his plate and sniffed.

"Lemon chicken, how nice." he said picking up a piece and chewing thoughtfully. Kuwabara's eyes bugging out.

"How did you get that, Fox?" he yelled pulling on his hair. Kurama smiled.

"Good behavior." he smiled finishing the rest of his meal. Kuwabara smacked his head against the wall.

"What about you guys?" he asked casually to Yusuke and Hiei. They smirked showing a hamburger and steak. "The world is coming to an end!" he screamed smacking his head against the wall several times before passing out.

"There goes another day in paradise," Kurama said sarcastically as they lied down on their cots to sleep to another day.

?……………………..?...?...?...?...

"Hot Pockets?!?! We wake up before noon on Saturday for Hot Pockets?!" Merle yelled. Erik smiled fakely.

"We have an important meeting with 'our employer'," he stressed the word with quotation marks, "this morning and he didn't tell me what time." he said faking cheerfulness. He received four dead looks. "Don't blame-whah!" Erik said/screamed as they were sucked into a portal and landed up on top of each other on the couch in Koenma's office. Erik was smushed on the bottom followed by Faline, Linnea, Roxanne, and then Merle.

"I'm gonna kill that pint-sized tater tot if it's the last thing I-" Merle was muffled by four sets of hands. She glared and sat back on the couch. Faline spoke up.

"Whaddya want squirt?" she said giving him the muffin death glare. Koenma smiled.

"Well as Spirit Team Number One, I have a mission for you." Smiles were tossed around the group. "You get to go rescue Number Two!" smiles faded. "He he. I rhymed!" Koenma chuckled.

Erik pointed at his hat which became a cat which clawed at his head and ran off to Jorge who caught it in his arms where it curled up and became a hat once again. Koenma's face was a mixture of sheepishness and dumfounded when he pressed the big red button under his desk which opened a trap door in the floor which sent the newly acclaimed Team One to the weaponry room. (beat that squirt!) The couch replaced itself.

"This will be interesting," Koenma said as he sighed and made himself comfortable in his chair.

"Umm…. Sir…." Jorge interjected. "Do you want you're cat back?" Koenma's eyes flew open.

"Out, You insufferable ogre, Out!!!!" he screamed.

?……………….?………...?...?...?...

Back in the weaponry room everyone was seething with anger. Erik spoke up.

"I am so sick of working for that asinine creep it's not even funny! How can he grow up to be the fucking ruler of Spirit World? There is impending doom for us all!" he ranted. As Roxanne was loading up her backpack with weapons and gear, she stopped and laughed maliciously.

"I spit in his general direction," she said and got back to work. Everyone followed suit. Faline grabbed a handheld computer and questioned the group.

"Who's carrying Gladys?" she received death glares from four sets of eyes. "Well that was a stupid question," she said while turning on the device and putting it into her bag. Ten silent minutes later, everyone was packed and geared up with half of the weapons in the armory. Merle ticked off a list.

"Thank God for black-hole backpacks. Now, habanero bombs? Check. Sub-zero flex suits? Check. Random shiny objects? Check. Ten cases of staircase polish? Check. Jar of marbles? Check. Kitchen sink?" she looked around and Linnea motioned to her pack. "Check. We're all set." she sighed. "This is shit." Roxanne raised an eyebrow. "Okay, what ever." she grumbled.

"Off to the Portal Room ladies," ushered Erik dripping with sarcasm. The team walked into the adjoining room/ elevator and took it to the 43 level opening into the Portal Room. Faline grabbed the handheld out of her bag and plugged it into the consol in the middle of the room.

"Okay, Gladys, do your stuff," Faline sighed and shivered. Everyone looked sympathetically into her direction. "I'm alright guys, really." she smiled softly. A glowing magenta portal opened up at the far wall and Gladys was unplugged and replaced into Faline's sack. They stepped through the portal into a world of cold, ice, and snow. A large castle surrounded by high walls stood eminently in the distance. The molten sun rose as the faint moon disappeared below the flat, icy horizon. Roxanne sighed and let a tear escape from her normally stoic features.

"Home."

………?………..?……...?...?...

DSM: Like? Dislike? Please Review! I know its been awhile!

LMB: Well… We'd like a review please! Friends are nice but we would like a couple from some outside parties… heh heh… (sweat drop)

DSM: I'll make her sing the please song!

LBM: Do I have to?

DSM: If they don't review. They pay the price!!


End file.
